Walpurgishnact
by persian85033
Summary: The gathering of the witches
1. Chapter 1

Who would have thought that there would be an afterlife for Magical Girls? Or for witches? Many Magical Girls died fighting witches. When they did, their bodies disappeared in the labyrinths. Mami and Kyoko had both died in a witch's labyrinths, and witches simply disappeared, dropping their Grief Seeds.

All Sayaka could feel was despair, sadness, maybe anger. It seemed to surround her, like it was in the very labyrinth around her. Or was it a labyrinth?

It certainly wasn't her own. She could remember that quite clearly. It had been a huge concert hall, with an entire orchestra, Kyoske directing it. Just outside the many walls were covered in concert posters.

While in it, she recalled her memories, and they replayed in front of her eyes, as clearly as if she were there. Anger and frustration as her fighting Kyoko.

But suddenly it all that disappeared, and now she found herself in what seemed to be the landscape of a steep mountain. She knew she had to get to the top, but she wasn't sure why. She had to make it by a certain time. It was important that she did, she felt a sense of urgency.

Not too far Nagisa felt the same puzzlement and urgency as Sayaka. Nagisa had also turned into a witch, Charlotte, who had been exactly the one who had killed Sayaka's mentor. She had been here longer than Sayaka, and had yet to reach her goal. She wished she could stop and rest, but she felt that she had to keep going.

"Kyoko!"exclaimed Mami.

"Mami!"

"How odd to see you again!"Mami looked puzzled.

"Where are we? The last I remember I was fighting Sayaka in her labyrinth."said Kyoko.

"Labyrinth? Sayaka? I knew a girl named Sayaka. Kyubey thought she had potential. I wonder if she ever made her contract. I let my guard down for a minute, and I found myself here."

She sat on a boulder. Kyoko sat next to her.

"She did! Make her contract, I mean! She made her stupid contract, and became a witch!"

"But how? If she made her contract she became a Magical Girl. Unless she made her wish to become a witch, which I don't imagine happening."

"Witches _are_ Magical Girls. Kyubey tricked us!"

She remembered learning that she was a zombie, her soul in a soul gem instead of in her body, and then seeing Sayaka turn into a witch.

"He took our souls, and then Sayaka's disappeared and she became a witch. It seems that's what happens to all Magical Girls."

Mami looked horrified.

"Witches are Magical Girls? That means I have killed many Magical Girls!"

Kyoko stood up again.

"If only there was some food around here. Maybe we'll come across some fruit trees. And just where are we?"

"Brocken."


	2. Chapter 2

"Brocken? Never heard of it."said Kyoko.

"Me either."admitted Mami. "But this is no time to think about food. We have to get to the top of the mountain. I feel a sense of urgency."

"Me, too."admitted Kyoko, as they continued on.

"I should never have tried to persuade Sayaka and Madoka to make a contract at all."

She remembered Homura had told her how she could wish that existence on someone. Mami had responded that as Kyubey had chosen them, they were a part of it. Now she wished she had listened, and persuaded those two girls to not make a contract at all.

"So, have you seen any other Magical Girls here?"asked Kyoko. "Anyone other than ourselves here?"

"I've seen some others here. They seem to be in just a hurry to get to the top as we do."

Some had been groups. They had been Magical Girls who had known each other, such as Mami and Kyoko, but most had been by themselves. Those had seemed a little lost and bewildered. Those had been the ones who had become witches. Kyoko and Mami recognized some of them.

Mami gasped. Mami had never seen this girl before, but she felt like she had. Suddenly she remembered the witch's labyrinth where she had died. She had only seen her in her witch form, but now she recognized her.

Kyoko stopped a few steps ahead of Mami, and looked in the direction Mami was looking.

"That girl, or rather, that witch, I know her."said Mami. "I only met her as a witch. She was the one who killed me."

Kyoko looked to where Mami was pointing. By then Nagisa was already moving along.

"Perhaps the Magical Girls who turned to witches are here, as well, and we _will_ find Sayaka among the others. I suppose the least I can do is apologize to her. It is my fault she ended up as a witch. I should not have encouraged her and Madoka to have done so."

They walked in silence for a while.

"So, how did you end up here? Fighting a witch, as well? Becoming a witch?"

"No."Kyoko shook her head. "I was fighting Sayaka. I thought perhaps we could save her. Getting her soul gem back, instead of a grief seed. Obviously it didn't work."

"And she killed you."stated Mami.

"No. I used my own soul gem to destroy us both. So, what happened to you? Being killed by the witch, I mean."

"Like I said, I let my guard down for a minute. I thought I had killed it, and suddenly it changed form! And before I knew it, here I was! It was the same girl we saw before. That must have been when she was a Magical Girl."

"It seems we've made it!"exclaimed Kyoko.

Then they both realized they were not alone.

"Are they _all_ Magical Girls?"

Nagisa spotted Mami. She vaguely remembered this girl who had entered her labyrinth shortly after she had transformed. There wasn't much time to dwell on it, however. Many Incubators had appeared among the girls, and everyone went quiet.


End file.
